


La segretaria

by Lady_Atena



Series: Trucchi scadenti di un genio di latta [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, challenge, prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: “Questi sono i fascicoli con i curriculum delle candidate per il posto. Tutte qualificate e con esperienze importanti alle spalle”.“E sono pronte a sopportare un genio con il mio ego per il dovuto stipendio?”“Tony, dovranno farti da segretarie, non da scopamiche”.





	La segretaria

Tony tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, lo aprì facendo comparire l'immagine di Obadiah.  
“Ehilà, Stane. Non è ora di andare a dormire?” chiese.  
Obadiah aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Sono le cinque del pomeriggio, Tony. Oggi dovevamo decidere la tua segretaria! Dove diamine sei?”.  
Tony alzò il cellulare portandolo davanti al volto.  
“Sono nel bagno della solita casa di gioco. Era oggi?”.  
Obadiah sbuffò.  
“Certo che era oggi ragazzo! Ascolta, ho cinque fascicoli di cinque possibili segretarie sul tavolino. Facciamo che fra tre minuti sono lì così scegli tu tra queste, ok?”.  
Tony annuì, fece due passi avvicinandosi alla porta bianca.  
“Ottimo, ti aspetto in pista”.  
Chiuse la chiamata, premette un tasto blu a lato del cellulare e lo schermo brillò d'icone azzurre,  
“Signore?” chiese Jarvis.  
“Analizza i curriculum di tutte le ragazze piacenti in cerca di un posto fisso e ben retribuito come segretaria. Fai una selezione in base all'affidabilità e alle competenze in campo manageriale” ordinò.  
“Analisi in corso. Vuole che avvisi il signor Stane della sua iniziativa?”.  
Tony sbuffò roteando gli occhi.  
“Andiamo Jarvis, non ho bisogno dell'ok di Obadiah per cercare la _mia_ segretaria”.  
“Come desidera signore, la informerò ad analisi terminata”.  
Tony spinse il tasto a lato del cellulare, lo infilò nella tasca dei jeans e si sistemò gli occhiali da sole neri sul naso. Aprì la porta del bagno, socchiuse gli occhi a causa delle luci e la musica gli fece pulsare le orecchie.  
“Tony!” chiamò Stane.  
Tony ghignò, tolse gli occhiali e li appese alla maglia. Vide Obadiah passare tra due donne e superare un gruppo di ragazzi.  
“Pensavo fossi già in pista, ragazzo” disse.  
Tony ghignò.  
“Mi stavo dando una sistemata. Ci sediamo?”.  
Indicò un tavolo alla loro sinistra e si voltò. Passò accanto a un gruppo di ragazze, fece l'occhiolino ad una bionda e soffiò un bacio ad una mora. Si sedette sentendole ridacchiare, Obadiah gli si mise davanti e poggiò cinque cartelle sul tavolo.  
“Questi sono i fascicoli con i curriculum delle candidate per il posto. Tutte qualificate e con esperienze importanti alle spalle”.  
Tony si poggiò allo schienale della poltroncina imbottita.  
“E sono pronte a sopportare un genio con il mio ego per il dovuto stipendio?” chiese.  
Obadiah sospirò.  
“Tony, dovranno farti da segretarie, non da _scopamiche_ ”.  
Tony infilò la mano in tasca, tirò fuori il cellulare e lo poggiò sul tavolo.  
“Una cosa non esclude l'altra. A che punto sei Jarvis?”.  
“Analisi completata, signore. La candidata ideale risulta Virginia Pepper Potts. Laureata in economia con il massimo dei voti, parla inglese e francese. Frequenta un corso triennale di laurea magistrale. Ha anche partecipato agli stage che abbiamo tenuto l'anno scorso alle Stark Industries, signore” concluse l'AI.  
Obadiah spalancò gli occhi, batté le palpebre e rise.  
“Sorprendente, Tony! Non era nemmeno tra le candidate. Sei sicuro che accetterà?”.  
Tony ghignò, abbassò il capo.  
“C'è un numero di cellulare, Jarvis?”.  
“Positivo, signore. Desidera contattarlo?”.  
“E me lo chiedi?”.  
Obadiah sospirò.  
“Tony, non credo che una ragazza con questo tipo di qualifiche accetterà di ...”.  
Ci fu un click, nello schermo del cellulare apparve l'immagine di una ragazza dai capelli oro rosso.  
“Pronto?”.  
Tony le sorrise, alzò il cellulare.  
“Lei è la signorina Potts? Sono Tony, Tony Stark e lei da domani alle otto sarà la mia segretaria. Conosce il mio indirizzo, vero? 10880 Malibu Point 90265. L'aspetto”.  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi,  
“Che cosa? Aspetti un attimo signor Stark!”.  
Tony chiuse la telefonata, infilò il cellulare in tasca e si mise gli occhiali da sole. Si alzò, voltò il capo e ghignò.  
“Visto? Ho assunto la segretaria, e senza nemmeno riunire il consiglio d'amministrazione”.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick: Lady Atena.  
> Fandom: Iron Man  
> Challenge: La sfida dei duecento prompt.  
> Prompt: 48; Segretaria.


End file.
